Talk:Girl Meets Yearbook/@comment-26435276-20150627022420/@comment-25803656-20150715054309
^Maya values her friendship with Riley so she would never hurt go after a guy Riley likes/still likes/kinda dated. Maya would not have fake married Farkle in girl meets new world or even started crushing on josh if she did not value her friendship with Riley. Maya would never ever in a million years hurt Riley like that and neither would Lucas he really likes Riley as much as Riley likes him. If Maya and Lucas were even gonna end up together at all Rucas would not exist as a romance ship. Fyi it was revealed a long time that Maya/Sabrina is a secret Rucas Shipper. Which really means Lucaya will only ever be friends. I am pretty sure the Lucaya ship as an future couple went down the drain the minute Maya agreed to go on a date with Farkle in girl Meets First date or even way before that. Iam sure Maya and Lucas ending up together at all in the future is not possible why you ask well one very good reason is Maya's life mirrors Shawn's life from Boy Meets World so that means Maya's love life will be exactly like Shawn's she will also appear single and have to date her best friend's kid's best friend's single divorced dad in a random future spin off series of Girl Meets World.GMW has Maya care about people's feelings which means she would never hurt anyone especially not her best friend's feelings.The show has made it clear that Maya would never hurt Riley she did not even have the courage to tell Riley in girl meets Pluto that Pluto is not even a planet anymore! Which clearly means Maya knows Riley is fragile so she would never do anything to hurt Riley.Maya protects Riley which means Lucas would end up in a hospital on life support for Hurting Riley.Maya even tried to protect Riley in Girl Meets Sneak Attack when Missy was Flirting with Lucas and Maya tried to get Riley's attention away from the classroom door. Lucas would not stand a chance against Maya&Riley's Family if he hurt Riley there would be too many people protecting Riley for him to fight off he is strong like a horse yes but again he would be out numbered and Maya is on Riley's side Maya protects her. Keep dreaming all you want about Lucas&Maya ending up as a couple because it will not happen.one other reason why it will not happen is because you are basically shipping a mini version of Shawn&Topanga. Maya is like Shawn,Lucas in a way is like new Topanga of the show,Plus FYI Lucas is a respective Texas boy meaning he would never ever hurt anyone not even Riley he would only ever hurt a bully. There are many many many a thousand times infinity and beyond many reasons why Lucas&Maya in the show would never ever end up together. Maya&Lucas would never hurt Riley like that! Lucas would be dead/written out of the show if he did that because he would have to deal with Riley's Whole Family(Including Eric)&Even Maya if he ever hurt Riley and it would not well on Lucas's side he would be dead a goner he would not even exist anymore by Season 3! The writers would mostly likely in someway kill off his character if that happened. You are thinking way too big and people who think way too big will get hopes crushed into tiny pieces that can not be fixed,It happened with Shawn&Angela and it will happen with Maya&Lucas. Hoping way too big is never a good thing! Maya says hoping too high ends up in people getting their hopes and dreams crushed that same exact lesson can be applied to Real Life especially Lucaya Shippers. Maya&Lucas clearly will not end up together as a couple anytime at all for many other reasons Iam not trying to be mean here since Iam a Lucaya/Rucas shipper(I can not decided which one to completely ship yet) but the one thing I do know is that Maya&Lucas both clearly love Riley indifferent ways which means they would never hurt her by dating each other,plus if the writers put Maya and Lucas together they would crush the relationship faster then they did when Riley and Lucas were pressured to be a couple in girl meets new world,Plus the show has made it 100% clearly Maya cares about her friendships way too much with Riley,Lucas&Farkle to need a boyfriend at this point which means Maya will not date anyone until high school because she values friendship and is a secret Rucas shipper. Iam also sure that Maya will end with someone like her mom or A mini Angela in boy form who would have a past just like hers. Lucaya fans are just gonna keep getting disappointed season after season Epsoide after Epsoide because of the Lucaya scenes. Disney is partly known for crushing most shippers dreams in most TV shows. Iam trying to be 100% truthful when I say Lucaya is kind of more of a drama starter for the show then anything else since Rucas fans and Lucaya fans start arguing over who will be a future couple. But one thing Iam 100% sure about is this whole entire comment of mine especially the part where if Lucas and Maya end up together Disney will just have them Break up faster then Riley and Lucas Did in girl meets new world when Riley and Lucas were pressured to be a couple,plus Shawn's love life Did not go so well in boy meets world but that is because he protected Cory a lot which clearly means Shawn and Maya clearly care about their best friend's happiness more then own and Shawn is now dating Katy and Maya is still Shawn in the first few seasons of boy meets world where he cared about Cory's happiness more than his own which means Maya cares more about Riley's happiness then her own,which means Maya will end up with someone else who is not Lucas in a future spin off of girl meets world because Maya in girl meets world would rather see Riley end up with a soulmate first before Maya does. And so far Riley and Lucas have gone through a lot together they survived a secret that Lucas was not happy aboug and one that somehow strangely Riley's dad Cory knew about which should be the most suprising thing on the show. Plus Riley asked Lucas if he was worth liking as more than a friend in a romantic way and that if he gave her answer that she would believe and then Lucas answered back to her with a Yes. There is no way Lucas would lie to Riley! He would not be a respective Texas boy if he lied to her now would he. I hate to be the one to be truthful with everybody here who ships Lucaya romantically but if the writers put Lucaya together as a couple the chances of them surviving anything together romantically would be crushed in either 3-4 years when one of them decides they are not ready to be in relationship and also you are shipping somewhat kind of mini version of Shawn&Topanga.I only ship them as friends because I know that if Maya&Lucas ever dated that Disney would crumble that relationship faster anything in the world. Plus for the last time Maya and Lucas would never ever hurt Riley by dating each other.